Alpha0971 (The Tatiana)
by FrostDragonSlayer
Summary: She is an AI built to hunt down fugitives. He is a fugitive on the run. Her mission to find and kill Jellal Fernades. He just wants to survive. When they finally meet what will happen and how will it play out?
1. Prolog

**Alpha0971 (The Tatiana)**

Prolog

_Location: unknown_

_Time: 00:00 hrs_

_ The head scientist of project Alpha0971, code name The Tatiana, stood in the lab doing some last minute programing on the feminiod AI with long red hair. Finishing up, the scientist stepped back and admired his work. Nodding in satisfaction, he shut down the equipment and closed up the lab. _

"_Alpha0971 is going to be the most successful AI bounty-hunter we have ever created." _


	2. The Initiative

**Chapter 1: The Initiative**

The head scientist was walking down the hall with a tall man was at the lab on official military business for the annual military evaluation..

"I'm positive you will be pleased with the options Project Tatiana, Mr. Lahar, sir." The scientist explained as the two walked do the hall.

"I certainly hope so. The council is greatly interested in project Tatiana." Lahar said as they reached the lab.

"There is nothing to worry about. Alpha0971 is on the top of the line in AI technology." Lahar turned to the scientist.

"For you sake, I hope you are right. The product of Project Tatiana better work perfectly, the council is already in desperate need of and AI immediately. Remember, your career is on the line here, and no one can risk an AI failing…. Again." The scientist gulped as past and failed AIs flashed through his mind. The Demon, The Fairy, The Water Nymph, and The Spirit. Each and every one of them glitched in their programming and teamed up with the fugitive they were sent to hunt and kill.

"I assure you sir, that Tatiana will prove a guaranty success in the mission she is assigned." The scientist said a little too quickly. "If you step this way I'll show you our most successful model Alpha0971 or Erza as she has become known as." The scientist led Lahar over to Alph0971. He fidgeted nervously as Lahar examined the feminiod AI.

"Is she ready for a field test?" Lahar finally asked.

"Yes, Alpha0971 has passed all the previous simulations we offer."

"Hmm. Very well then, I shall take her with me after the evaluation is finished." The scientist nearly choked.

"Today?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, it just," The scientist paused before continuing. "It's just that the shipping preparations usually take a few days."

"Then change that." Lahar started walking toward the door but turned back to the scientist right before exiting. "Am I clear?" the scientist dipped his head in respect.

"Yes Sir. I shall have the AI ready for transport when you return."

"Good. I shall now proceed with the rest of the evaluation." With that Lahar turned and left the lab. Sighing the scientist turned to Alpha091.

"Well then, shall we get you ready, Erza?" he said as he started the preparations.

**~Later~**

Booting up….

System now online.

Lahar watched as Alpha0971 or Erza was it? Booted up and opened her eyes. The red-headed AI turned to him.

"Please state name and rank." She said flatly.

"Lahar, Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit." He stated formally.

"Please state initiative."

"Alpha09- er, Erza, your mission is to track down and kill the fugitive, Jellal Fernandez. All the information has already been downloaded to your system." Erza nodded and stood up.

"Initiative accepted. I shall commence my mission affective immediately." With that Erza left beginning the pursuit of the Jellal Fernandez.

[A/N:

_HI guys,_

_ Okay, my justification for this crazy messed up story is, The night I got this idea I was thinking about terminator and just finished watching Fairy Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix (awesome movie btw) and I had a dream about Erza being a AI who hunt's down fugitives and stuff. Yeah, my brain is a crazy messed up place..._

_Anyway, I ask for your feedback and your ideas for future chapters. I am a total sucker of writer's block. So, I decided to let my readers (a.k.a you) to contribute to the story and I promise to take all your ideas into account. See Ya!_

_ -FrostDragonSlayer_ ]


	3. Jellal

**Chapter 2:**

Jellal's POV:

I took a quick break and leaned against a tree. Man, it's getting harder to avoid the military. And now I supposedly have a fugitive hunting AI after me. My luck sucks. I looked out into the surrounding forest looking for any military personnel or anyone in particular. After I confirmed there was no one behind me I continued walking towards the main hide out of the rebel group, Fairy Tail. I walked for at least 10 more minutes before I arrived. Nearly everyone in Fairy Tail is a fugitive from the law or an AI whose programming has been rewritten. I continued making my way to the base. Quickly looking around yet again I made sure that no one was following me. I ducked behind a curtain of ivy and vines which hid a door. Opening it I entered Fairy Tail's HQ and was immediately greeted by Mira.

"Welcome back Jellal!" She said cheerfully. It was hard to believe the Mira was once man-hunting A,I the Demon, who could switch between battle mode and incognito. Believe me when I say this, you don't want to be on the one on the receiving end when she is in battle mode. It's not fun at all. "How did everything go?"

"The same as usual, running from the military, barely getting out of the city with my skin. Oh wait there is something new! I am now being hunted down by an AI." I said casually.

"Well that is a new development indeed. Perhaps you should see the master about dealing with this and the probability of a new recruit." Mira winked. Nodding, I turned and walked over to master Makarov. I quickly told him about the details of my latest mission and about the AI. I watched him as I waited for his response.

"I see," Makarov paused in thought. "Well then, this is indeed a situation worth bothering about." Sighing he set down his drink and stood up. "OI! Listen up you brats!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the Master. "We have another AI on the hunt of one of our members. This time it's Jellal. This will be a slandered procedure until we know more about this AI. You all know what to do."

"AYE SIR!" they all shouted and got ready to track down the AI.


End file.
